I Remember The Day Ponyville Disappeared
by Blu Mist the Potato
Summary: Twilight never knew something like this could have ever happen... Ashes and death fill the streets of Ponyville as she walks among them... Could it be just a nightmare or a omen?


"_I have____had____dreams__, and I have had____nightmares__.__  
__I____overcame____the nightmares because of my dreams__."__  
__-__Jonas Salk_

"A nightmare is an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong negative emotional response from the mind, typically fear or horror, but also despair, anxiety and great sadness. The dream may contain situations of danger, discomfort, psychological or physical terror."

**I own… ****NOTHING****!**

**A good song to listen whilst reading this story is "****My Body is a Cage "by Peter Gabriel (Oxford Temple Version) you can find it on YouTube. But if you don't like to do so, just enjoy the story**:

"_**I remember**__**…"**_

_I remember the day it all ended… _

_The place I called home…_

_Where I met my true friends…_

_My true destiny…_

_All gone in a flash…_

_In my face lies no emotion…_

_No fear…_

_No sadness…_

_Nothing…_

_A cloud of black smoke appears on the horizon…_

_My ears hurt. An endless buzzing sound ringed throughout them…_

_I stand up not believing my eyes…_

_Slowly, my hooves start moving…_

_Pushing myself towards the destruction…_

_I feel nothing…_

_My hooves, filled with bruises and gashes…_

_My face black from the dirt…_

_I didn't care…_

_Ponies are screaming running to my opposite direction…_

"_ARE YOU MAD!" It's the only thing I can read through their lips as they yell in what if I would be in a movie, slow motion…_

_Still I didn't care…_

_I couldn't stop staring at the town I lived in for so many years…_

_Now covered in ashes…_

_As I walk I smell blood…_

_Fear…_

_DEATH…_

_A tear falls from my eye…_

_My body couldn't stand staying there but my mind couldn't connect the dots between reality…_

_My body could not respond to any actions, it could just…_

_Walk…_

_Ponies jammed inside the very walls of their homes…_

_Organs spilled on the streets that used to be filled with joy and happiness…_

_Crows picking the eyes and flesh of the dead…_

_I arrive at my destination…_

_My home…_

_The same tree that used to be filled with life…_

_Filled with memories…_

_Now, it looked more like a stump…_

_No windows…_

_No walls… _

_No life…_

_The forest green that covered its top now gone…_

_I step inside…_

_I begin to climb the ladder ignoring the destroyed and burned books…_

_The smell of burned paper crept up my nostrils…_

_Reaching the final step I see just my bed…_

_Where once I dreamed of a life with no worries and friends…_

_Now a shattered bed. As was my mind…_

_I drag myself to it…_

_I lay myself on it, closing my eyes…_

_Why?_

_**WHY CELESTIA? WHY?**_

_I wish this wasn't true…_

_I wish that this fate wouldn't be cast upon me…_

_At least not here…_

_Forcing my eyes to close as hard as I could I wished…_

_I wished that none of this was real… _

_Please…_

_Regretfully, I open them again…_

_Staring at the sky, I couldn't see the night stars…_

_The black smoke beast had engulfed Luna's precious sky…_

_Staying in there didn't matter now…_

_I walk out of once was called home…_

_Another tear rushes through my eye…_

_And another…_

_They wouldn't stop…_

_More seemed like a river almost as the river of blood that now filled Sugarcube Corner…_

_Cakes…_

_Chairs…_

_All kinds of imaginable treats were spread all over the place…_

_All trashed and blood splattered all over…_

_Blood and sweetness combined were not something anypony would want to experience…_

_I keep walking…_

_I still ignore the bodies lying motionless around me…_

_Weren't you supposed to do something Celestia?_

_**WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US?**_

_Why bother?_

_She must be sitting on her throne, sipping tea as if nothing must have happened…_

_I kept walking until I reach the towns limits…_

_I lose all my strengths…_

_I fall, hitting the dirt ground…_

_I look up at the smoke…_

_With the last bit of my strength I yell at the sky…_

_My horn flashes its shade of brilliant rose as I release pure energy onto the sky…_

_I could swear my scream would impose more chills, more fear, more death sounding than the explosion…_

_But what's the use…_

_Yelling won't bring my friends back…_

_My neck falls limp on my shoulders, staring at the ground…_

_My vision blurs as tear drops begin to wet the rough and dusty floor…_

_I could just…_

_Look down on my hooves…_

_Bruised and cut…_

_My head feels light headed…_

_This is it…_

_The time has come…_

_The time for me to join my townsfolk…_

_I fall and pass out…_

_Darkness swarms me…_

_I didn't care…_

_Everything that I cared was taken away from me…_

_Nothing was left that I could use as a reason to live…_

_I just laid in the darkness and waited for my death…_

_Soon…_

_Soon it would all be gone…_

_Both the psychological…_

_Emotional…_

_And physical pain would be gone…_

"Twi? TWILIGHT!"

I wake up jumping.

I'm in the library again… But it's… Here… Intact…

I'm lying on my bed trying to figure what just happened.

I turn to my left and I see Spike staring at me with deep concern.

"Are you okay Twilight?" He asked me, stepping closer.

"What?" I was seriously shocked… Was it just a dream?

"You were crying while sleeping. That's 'what'."

I run up to him. Without warning I grab him and squeeze him onto my hooves.

"Gah! Hey, are you alright?" Spike squirmed to get free of my hold. I finally allow him to breathe.

"It was just… A bad dream. That's all" I sigh. It felt so real…

"Must have been a really bad one..." Spike commented as we walked away.

"Well, don't fall asleep again. Zecora wants to see you." Spike said before going down the stairs.

I open the library's door and gaze onto the sky.

The sun is setting allowing me to see the perfect shade of pink, orange and light blue covered by pink toned clouds on the edges.

I walk through the town. Ponies were chatting, walking together. I waved at every single pony I encountered.

The town was once more alive.

I reach the end of the town and approach the Everfree Forest.

Dodging random tree branches that stood in my way, I arrived at Zecora's house.

I knock on the door gently to make myself present. Hoofsteps grew louder as the knob began to turn.

"Twilight, how good to see you at this time. Please, make allow yourself inside." Zecora greeted with me a smile.

Apparently, Zecora wanted to know if there was a book in the library.

The conversation took it's time, sometimes stopping for a brief moment so that I could understand the Zebra's language.

"I'll bring the book for you tomorrow Zecora." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Thank you for coming Twilight, but can you return home with no sight?" Zecora asked as she pointed towards to sky.

The deep blue blanket of suns sparkled as the shy moon revealed her face to Equestria.

"Thank you Zecora but I'm sure I'll get home safely." I reassured walking away from Zecora.

"Thank you Twilight, for the wonderful time today. May Luna's light show you the way." Zecora finished waving a hoof at me, which I responded with one of my own.

Half way to the town I felt the devastating felt the need to stop and gaze at the sky.

She stopped near a tree to enjoy Luna's sky. Why wouldn't anypony love this? It's beautiful.

I sighed deeply, smiling.

The dream. No. Nightmare, felt so real. So livid… So… Gruesome…

I simply shrugged it off. It wouldn't be just a stupid nightm-

_***BOOM***_

My mind doesn't have time to respond. I jump on my hooves.

That soul ripping sound echoes once more on my ears followed by the same buzzing.

A bright light blinds me as I bring a hoof to cover my eyes.

I feel rocks hitting my body gouging my coat, staining it with dirt.

I look at the town again. My mind was yelling. My fears were real.

'_**IT CAN'T BE!**__'_

_**In my face lies no emotion…**_

_**No fear…**_

_**No sadness…**_

_**Nothing…**_

_**A cloud of black smoke appears on the horizon…**_

**Review and tell me how bad this is please!**


End file.
